Lake Ridden
Lake Ridden (рус. Озеро Ридн) — это сюжетная головоломка от первого лица в жанре "нарратив". Официальный сайт разработчика: https://www.midnighthub.com/ Страница игры в Steam: https://store.steampowered.com/app/696530/Lake_Ridden/ Страница игры в GOG: https://www.gog.com/game/lake_ridden/ Страница игры в Humble: https://www.humblebundle.com/store/lake-ridden Перевод Название переводится дословно, однако есть нюансы. Ridden (пас. прич. от англ. Ride) – ездить верхом, пересекать что-либо по поверхности. То есть можно перевести как "Озеро, пересечённое по поверхности", или попросту "Пересечённое озеро", "Пройденное озеро". Бывает, названия (игр, фильмов, книг и т. п.) вообще не переводят или заменяют на другие, ибо дословный перевод получается кривобоким и/или имеющим другой смысл на языке перевода. Поэтому, по умолчанию лучше перевести как "Озеро Ридн". Обращение Официальное ОБРАЩЕНИЕ от разработчика: ОЗЕРО РИДН РОДИЛОСЬ! Всем привет! Озеро Ридн уже родилось! Игра наконец вышла! Кажется почти невозможным, чтобы, после её разработки в течение 2.5 лет, таки иметь возможность поделиться этим с вами <3 * Это НЕ игра ужасов и не симулятор прогулок. * Время игры – 7-9 часов. * Да, есть система подсказок для головоломок, которые вы можете выбрать для просмотра. Надеемся, вам понравится игра! Пожалуйста, расскажите нам, что вы думаете, и обязательно напишите обзор и пометьте игру, если хотите помочь нам рассказать об Озере Ридн :D Ура, команда Озера Ридн (Сара, Малин, Эрик, Йохан и Антон) ---- LAKE RIDDEN IS LIVE! Hi all! Lake Ridden is now live! The game is finally out! After 2.5 years in development, it feels almost unreal to be able to share this with you <3 * It's NOT a horror game, nor a walking simulator. * Play time is 7-9 hours. * Yes there is a hint system for the puzzles you can choose to view. We hope you'll enjoy the game! Please tell us what you think and make sure to write a review and tag the game if you want to help us spread the word about Lake Ridden :D Cheers, The Lake Ridden Team (Sara, Malin, Erik, Johan & Anton) Описание Официальное ОПИСАНИЕ от разработчика: Lake Ridden — это сюжетная игра-головоломка от первого лица! Приятное, сверхъестественное приключение, где вы разгадываете таинственное прошлое, пытаясь найти свою сестру. К счастью, вы не одиноки... Вы – Мари, 13-летняя девочка, и сейчас 1988 год. Тёплое лето сменяется первыми признаками осени. Неохотно, вы присоединяетесь к своей младшей сестре и её друзьям, чтобы пойти в один из походов на выходные, в дикую природу штата Мэн. Всё шло просто замечательно, но во вторую ночь у раскалённого костра спор с вашей сестрой закончился тем, что она убежала в лес. Разыскивая её, вы наткнулись на старое забытое поместье. Чтобы разгадать тайну и, в конечном итоге, найти свою сестру, вы должны найти улики, разгадать хитрые головоломки и пообщаться с бывшими жителями. Раскройте старый конфликт, вызванный ядовитой завистью, эксцентричными головоломками и запрятанными секретами. * Ключевые особенности игры * Загадки, тайны и исследования Lake Ridden – это тайна, основанная на сюжете, сосредоточенная на повествовании, атмосфере и сложных головоломках. Красивая обстановка Раскройте загадки, которыми полно старое поместье, исследуйте потрясающий лес и испытайте приятное, затягивающее приключение. Сложные головоломки и расследование Решайте хитрые головоломки и ищите улики, когда будете расследовать исчезновение вашей сестры. Опыт богатой истории Погрузитесь в повествование, где вы познакомитесь с Мари и другими персонажами, проникая всё глубже в тайну. ---- Lake Ridden is a story-driven, first-person puzzle game! A cozy supernatural adventure where you unravel a mysterious past, trying to find your sister. Luckily, you are not alone... You are Marie, a 13-year-old girl and the year is 1988. The warm summer is giving way to the first signs of autumn. Reluctantly, you join your younger sister and her friends for one last camping weekend in the wilderness of Maine. '' It was going just great, but the second night by the sizzling campfire,'' an argument with your sister ended with her running off into the forest. While searching for her, you stumble upon an old forgotten estate. To solve the mystery, and ultimately find your sister, you must find clues, solve tricky puzzles and communicate with former residents. Uncover an old conflict driven by poisonous envy, eccentric puzzles, and buried secrets. * Key Game Features * Puzzles, Mystery, and Exploration Lake Ridden is a story-driven mystery, focusing on narration, atmosphere and challenging puzzles. A Beautiful Setting Uncover an old estate filled with mysteries, explore a stunning forest and experience a cozy time-bending adventure. Challenging Puzzles and Investigation Solve tricky puzzles and look for clues as you investigate your sister's disappearance. Experience a Rich Story Immerse yourself in a narrative where you'll get to know Marie and other characters as you dive deeper into the mystery. Категория:Игровая Вселенная